


Frozen

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Miyoshi is a manager of a clothing shop, More tags as the story goes, Romance, Sakuma is the persistent (sorta creepy) but cute costumer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: Sakuma is an average working adult who sees everyday as normal and repetitive. Although one day, he is caught off guard by meeting a very beautiful store manager, all because of a misfortune that befall him one day.How can he approach the said pretty manager, without looking suspicious?





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> no, it not the cartoon movie you know
> 
> this will be told in different point-of-views 
> 
> I have just finished an art project and I'm still in the suave to write lol though excuse typographical and grammatical errors
> 
> coz this is unbetaed like my project lol
> 
> Enjoy!

_Everyday has been the same._ Repetitive routines and daily happenings that doesn't really surprise me as it should have. Events doesn't excite me anymore, as it did back when I was younger. Perhaps age really does matter on being adventurous and dreamy?

 

 

 

 _But it all changed one day_.

 

 

It was during spring when I met someone who is as beautiful as the cherry blossoms.

 

I can remember the day as clear as it can be. The playful child next door sticked a gum on my newly bought suit. His parents have been courteous and kind to me for the past years and I couldn't do anything rude. Not that I want to, it couldn't be helped.

 

And so with my utter disappointment and pity for my wallet, I shrugged it off as I went to a nearby shop. Said shop is popular for having the best and all sorts of suits and clothes, from what I hear. 

 

It was good that I had the slightest attachment to my damaged suit, though since coming to this shop...

 

I had and still have up until now, the biggest attachment to someone I never been thought of before.

 

As I entered the exquisite looking place, I was greeted by the manager. 

 

_God forbid, he is more than the definition of beauty itself._

 

His perfectly shaped face turned my way. I will never forget how his silky looking hair moved when he approached me. And how his cherry colored lips struck me like a high school boy in love as he uttered the words I would never forget...

 

"Good morning, sir! How may I give you the best suit of your taste?

 

The smile he wore might have been fake, so as to please whoever costumer he deem to.

 

 _Though that moment, it didn't matter_.

 

As I knew I have fallen in love with a stranger, a manager of a shop I just visited.

 

 

•••• 

 

Since then, I visit the place every now and then, in every opportunity I have. One could say that I am similar to a child who visits a toy store just to gaze at some toy I would like for myself. 

 

_But he isn't a toy, and It never crossed my mind that he is._

It is true though, that I come to buy different suits and if ever I feel desperate just to see the manager, I do buy casual clothes. It was too late to notice that my home is now full of sewn fabrics I can not possibly wear for a lifetime or two. 

 

I'm already turning twenty-six this year, and I found out that he is one year older than I am. 

 

 _He doesn't look so at all_. 

 

My buying of their products every other day, earned me the greatest chance for him to act casual around me.

 

As the bell of the shop rings to indicate a costumer, he glances up and smiles at me. But after a month or so, he still glances up, but he just closes his eyes and form a much smaller smile.

 

"Good evening, Sakuma-san. So, which one is it today, a suit or a casual wear?"

 

I always just reply with a short laugh, and I always give him the answer he needed...

 

And what I needed too. Because hearing his voice is enough to make my day much better than it is. 

 

It continued on, though it must have taken its toll, as one particular worker there always stares at me.

 

As if he knows what I'm thinking and how I feel about the manager whose name I found out, is Maki. 

 

Said worker rarely talks, but he never failed to look at me as if I'm some thief. 

 

One day, the horror which I was half-expecting came. The short worker with brown hair styled to be parted at the middle, with his sleeping looking eyes, he just approached me.

 

 

"Give it up," He says casually as if he does know what I want, "The manager already has a husband."

 

 

I eyed him, trying to sound offended (and I am offended), hoping that I hid my surprise and shock through an angered expression...

After all, Maki never talked about his husband. Nor any lover. I never saw any man come and visit the shop either. 

 

I continued my facade as my trembled voice came out, "What are you saying!?!"

 

But it didn't seem to work on him. Said worker only forms a smirk as he lazily placed his hands at the back of his head.

 

"I'm Hatano, by the way. Been working probably way before you had the balls to admit you wanna fuck with him."

 

I almost lost my temper for such direct disrespectful remark, but before I can, something got caught on my peripheral vision.

 

I turned around to see a tall man, probably a little bit shorter than me by a few centimeters. He has an average looking build, his hair is a shade darker than brown, his bangs patterned not to fall on his face.

 

_And he doesn't look amused._

 

"Hey, is there any problem here?"

 

He says, and I was about to comment, when this Hatano person snorted,

 

"Well, someone's flirting with the manager, Kaminaga-san."

 

Although that "-san" sounded forced, they seemed close. I was in the middle of analyzing who could that man be when he spoke once again.

 

"So, who's flirting with my husband again?"

 

 _I stood there, motionless and speechless_.


	2. Isn't it obvious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, unbetaed and it turned longer than I thought. I managed to finish my homework fast lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"That went downhill..."

 

I uttered in a whisper over and over again as I am on my way home. 

 

The conversation didn't end well as this Kaminaga person just keep on insisting that he is indeed Maki's husband. Hatano, kept on supporting him anyway.

 

And so I just excused myself when Maki appeared and showed me the suit I asked for. 

 

That was rude of me, but I somehow felt betrayed that I wasn't aware that he is already living with a spouse.

 

_I know I didn't have the right to be angry about it, but I just felt fooled._

After all my visits and purchases, he must have known or seen through my motives. 

 

 

 

 

 

Though halfway going home, I felt extremely guilty for leaving like that.

 

"I'll just apologize tomorrow..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And so the next day, I found myself on the path to the shop again. 

 

 

I was praticing the apology speech I planned all night when I saw Kaminaga outside the shop. He waved at me whilst he stand right at the side of the door. 

 

I felt heavy again, but I shrugged it off. I wouldn't mess up this apology. 

 

 

Just as I was a few more meters away from the entrance, a female child seemingly five years ago, aimed to push the heavy and huge door open. 

But of course, she couldn't. 

 

I gave Kaminaga a look and gestured he opened the door for the lively and cheerful looking girl who's trying her best to enter the store. 

 

But he just stared at the girl, as if not seeing her struggling. I frowned as I hurried to reach the door, and pushed it for the little lad. She courteously thanked me and smiled as he ran inside. 

 

"Maaaaaki-chaan!" the girl greets the whole place, as if she lives there. 

 

I sent a half smile her way, before sending a look at Kaminaga.

 

"Why didn't you help her open the door?"

He just whistled and winked, "I don't work for free~"

 

My eyebrows twitch as I kept my professional face. "It's a little girl."

 

"She should learn things by herself too." He nonchalantly replies back.

 

 

 _Is this really Maki's husband?_ I had the cruel questions twirling in my imagination while I continue glare at this heartless man. 

 

Just then, someone pushes the door open from the outside and I saw the person I am looking for, Maki.

 

"You should head back to your dad-- oh." He was probably talking to the little girl who's now slightly tugging on his pants. 

 

Yet, Maki turns to me. 

 

I didn't know what to say, all went blank.

 

 

But he went ahead and placed the same smile on him. 

 

"Good morning, Sakuma-san. You are earlier than usual. Are you here to gather the suit yesterday?"

 

My lips were gaped open as he said it with such casuality, with no bitterness or whatsoever. I knew managers should be kind to costumers, but I figured he truly didn't have any hints of malice from the day before.

 

I wanted to apologize right then and there, and so my body moved on its own, forming coherent sentences on my mind--

 

But then he took a step closer, and whispered, "Not here. We can talk later."

 

Having said that, he immediately steps backward and looks down to smile at the girl. "Hurry now, your father is here." 

 

"Ehh, but I want to stay here, Maki-chan!"

"No can do, I have work."

 

 

As Maki convinces ths child that the shop isn't a place to play around, I glanced at Kaminaga.

 

His eyes are narrowed, squinted at me. 

"That was harsh~" He said, but Maki ignored him.

 

They must be having a fight. It could have been a very serious one, as Maki is definitely into the game of treating Kaminaga as if he doesn't exist. 

 

Just then, another tall man with tanned skin, appeared a few meters away, he waved at us.

 

He is tall, and has a strong build. As soon as the child saw him, she ran to him. 

 

"Papa!" The girl jumps to hug him. 

 

"Emma!"  The man embraces back, carrying her on his arms. 

 

Maki hands over Emma's backpack which the child probably dropped earlier because of excitement. The man named Amari apologized before getting the bag on his free hand. 

 

"Sorry for the trouble."

 

Maki only sighs, "It's fine. Just try to teach her that this isn't a playground." 

 

"Aah, you shouldn't say that to a child~" Kaminaga muses as he walks around the shop, yet Maki still doesn't bat an eyelash towards him. Later on, I saw him going to the back.

 

 _He must really be mad at him_. 

 

"Ah, sorry. Heard that, Emma?" Amari gently smiles at his child. The girl replies with a pout. Amari chuckles.

 

That's when he finally acknowledged my presence. "Ah, nice to meet you!" He paused as he alternately look between Maki and I.

 

"You must be..."

 

"He's Sakuma-san, a regular costumer here." Maki answered for me, and I supported by stating my name."

 

"It's nice to meet you! Yes, I'm Sakuma" I bowed my head, as I can see that he couldn't shake my hand at the moment. He slightly does the same, and I found it absolutely adorable when Emma did too. 

 

"I'm Amari, and this is my daughter, Emma." 

 

She waved her little hand and beamed at me. "Saku-chan!"

 

"Ahaha, I apologize. She likes giving nicknames to people." Amari states, and I chuckled. 

 

"It's fine."

 

"Well, uhm, we should get going now." Amari bids his thanks to Maki and I.

 

"Ah, I'll go the same way." I glanced back at Maki, but he already entered back to the shop. Kaminaga is nowhere to be seen too. Perhaps he entered before Maki.

 

"Sakuma-san, If I may ask, where do you work?"

 

I figured it would be rude to deny where, since he looked kind and he carries his child who is rubbing her eyes probably because of exhaustion. And so I stated where I work.

 

He nods, "I see. So, do you live near here?"

 

"Yeah, just a few streets away."  I replied, and he hums in a tone that I somehow couldn't ignore.

 

A moment of silence struck between us, and I stole a glance to see Emma is now slumbering in his arms.

 

 

"You like the manager at the store, don't you?"

 

I froze and my head snaps to him, that earned a good laugh from him.

 

"That reaction states I am right. Don't worry, I won't tell him."

 

"Uh, how did you..." I wasn't able to finish it. 

 

"I'm a man too."

 

 

_And I was pretty obvious. Seriously, how bad am I at this?_

 

 

 

"But I give you my best of luck. As I don't think he's ready for another relationship."

 

My silence and my stare served as a hint for him to continue. 

 

".. He already had someone. Although they're not together now.. It was really shocking.. what happened between them.. They were so-in love.."

 

_Yes, it seems like a really big fight and misunderstanding of that sort._

"I see." I said, but Amari flinched, he lets out awkward and forced laugh right after. 

 

"I'm sorry, here I just assured you I won't tell him about your feelings, but I just told you what happened to his him." Amari pauses walking to gaze at me with a soft grin, "Though I trust you are a good man, so you wouldn't tell him I told you, haha."

 

After that, we went separate ways as I head towards work. 

 

 

 

 

 

That night, I went straight towards the shop. I didn't expect the meeting at work to take long. I didn't realize I was running when I reached the shop and saw Maki closing and locking the door.

 

"Sakuma-san?" He gazes at me a bit surprised, but he relaxes into a small chuckle.

 

"As you can see, it's a bit late."

 

"Sorry, I didn't--"

 

"--But perhaps I can treat you to nearby coffee shop so we can talk?"

 

That was all it took for heat to cover my face, though I made sure it isn't too visible. I cleared my throat as I answered,

 

"It'll be my treat."

 

"No."

 

"I insist."

 

He dramatically sighed, "I insist, too."

 

 

 

I decided to let him win, and we walked to the nearest coffee shop.

 

 

It was closed.

 

 

 

 

And so somehow, and I didn't know how, we ended up in front of his house which is near there too. 

 

 

 

 

"Uhm, are you sure about..?" I didn't finish, I just made ridiculous hand gestures, hoping he'd understand.

 

But he just stared at me, moments after, he laughed.

 

"Why wouldn't I be? You don't seem to be a murderer to me."

 

 

_Yeah, but your husband..._

 

 

He fished his pocket for the key, and plugged it in the keyhole with such gracefulness. Each move he makes is just as elegant. 

 

Though I didn't have time to fantasize, as the thought of entering another home and the possibility of his husband being there might cause trouble.

 

Yet Maki seemed fine with it whilst he welcomed me to enter his home..

 

And so I did.

 

"Sorry for the intrusion.." I said, leaving my shoes by the door.

 

 

"Coffee? Tea?" He asks me, and I told him anything would do. He proceeds to go away, probably to the kitchen.

 

 

_Perhaps his husband isn't home, or the fight is too big that they separated.. With that in mind, I calmed myself._

 

 

But even before I can do that, Kaminaga came out from the one of the rooms.

 

"You sure are persistent, huh? Don't you know personal space?"

 

I didn't know what to say, nor did the mind work the instant Maki comes out carrying two mugs.

 

And Kaminaga is just there, standing and smirking. 

 

 

"Coffee it is, Sakuma-san." Maki proceeds to place the mugs on the small table, as he sat near me. 

 

"Uhm..maybe I should leave?" My eyes alternate between Maki and Kaminaga. It's as if the former is completely denying the latter's presence.

 

"Yes, you should." Kaminaga states. 

 

"Hm?" Maki takes the mug a small sip from it, anticipating my answer. 

 

This time, I gestured and pointed alternately with my finger. "Hus.. ban.." My voice died out, because I wouldn't want to start a fight.

 

But all Maki gave is a raised eyebrow.

 

 

 

 

My mind is completely confused, that's when I heard Kaminaga laugh. His laugh is so loud that I was surprised Maki isn't bothered and disturbed by it.

 

 

 

 

"Haha, man. I planned to keep this for long, but you'll find it out sooner or later. I told you a lie, two lies, actually."

 

Kaminaga raises his hand and shows number one with his forefinger.

"You see, one, we aren't really married. I won't tell you more than that. Consider yourself lucky I told you."

 

 

He added his second finger, "Two, he can't see me, only you and Hatano can."

 

 

"What?" I asked, and Maki now seemed more confused than I am.

 

 

 

"I forgot to say that I'm already dead." He chuckles.

 

 

I raised both of my eyebrows.

 

 

 

Kaminaga chuckled, again.

 

 

"I'm a ghost, a ghost."

 

 

_What?_

 

My mind processes everything I just heard while I have my crush sitting beside me. And he who's now staring at me and demanding an explanation for my weird behavior. 

 

Though Kaminaga didn't let me have a moment of peace as his lips forms that of a smirk. 

 

 

".. But that won't stop me from shooing you away from him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you expected that.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please continue to support this fic! 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are appreciated! ♥♡♥


	3. Thanks,  I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I apologize for not updating fast!
> 
> It's longer than I thought again. 
> 
> Again, sorry in advance for typographical and grammatical errors! Sorta still not edited!! 
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy!

I didn't know how to properly react on what Kaminaga said. Everything seems unclear, but turning his gaze towards Maki did make one thing clear. 

 

 _Maki couldn't see Kaminaga_.

 

"Sakuma-san?" Maki could have noticed how uncomfortable the other seemed. Anyone would. 

 

"He thinks you're crazy now." This bastard just giggled. 

 

 

"Ah,  sorry. I am just amazed at how.. spacious and stunning your house is." I hope that is enough to say.. 

 

"He's lying,  babe.  Don't believe him." Kaminaga flies off and whispers more things to Maki,  not that the other can hear anyway.

 

_He just...  flew._

_Well,  he's a ghost but.._

_Did he just call Maki,  "babe"?_

Maki blinks,  before bringing his free hand to cover his mouth as he cackle,  "Is that so?"

 

"Hahaha..." My laugh sounded awkward,  and that was justified when Kaminaga chortled. 

 

Slightly shaking his mug,  he stares as the contents twirl around.  "Though I assume you asked to talk to me not because you of spacious and stunning places, no?"

 

I proceeded to take a sip from my mug and think of coherent and reasonable sentences. 

 

 

When Kaminaga spoke,

 

"He's here to fuck you so, reject him now."

 

 

And it took all of my will power not to spit the contents in front of my beautiful crush.

 

_Seriously, this ghost.._

 

Unfortunately,  Maki is now squinting his eyes on me. Probably asking me to explain and why my reaction was like that. 

"Ah,  sorry.  I just.." I focused my glare Kaminaga,  who's sitting right next to him.  

 

Maki saw through that movement and he turns to where I looked,  the ghost made a peace sign and smiled. 

 

 _Though of course only I saw that_. 

 

"You just?" Maki stares at me straight in the eyes. 

 

 

"..I just want to apologize for suddenly leaving yesterday."

 

"Oh." Was all he said. 

_Is he expecting something else?  He sounded quite disappointed._

"Yes,  uh," I paused,  gulping and looking down the floor.  "That was rude,  I really, apologize. I'm sorry for troubling you and then running away..  I'll get the suit tomorrow.. "

 

Maki's expression was passive,  and so does Kaminaga.  

 

"Is that so?  You're thinking too much.  I see no problem with it."

 

I raised my head and saw that even Kaminaga seemed surprised on what Maki's said. 

 

"Uhm,  then--"

 

"It's getting pretty late.  Sakuma-san,  don't you have work tomorrow?" He said whilst placing the mug down on the table.  He took a glance at the clock hanging at the wall just across us.  

 

_Is he angry..?_

 

"Dude,  he's angry." Kaminaga confirmed it. 

 

 

_Why would he be angry?_

_Was he truly expecting me to say something else?_

 

 

"Ah,  yes.  Sorry."

 

 

"It's fine." He says, standing up.  

 

 

"It's totally un-fine." Kaminaga giggles,  Aside from that purposedly messed up grammar, he's really mocking me. Not that I can physically react to that. 

 

 

I stood up too,  and followed Maki as he escorts me out.  

 

He isn't particularly showing any expression now,  but I can feel that something is wrong. 

 

 

"Thank you,  uh,  for today."

 

"Likewise."

 

"Well then,  good night?"

 

"Good night."

 

 

And thus the door was closed.

 

 

••••

 

I didn't know what I am doing but the very next day,  I'm yet again in front of the shop. 

 

Unlike the day before,  I'm accompanied by chocolates and roses. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly when i gently shoved the bouquet and the box of chocolates in front of him.  

 

 

"Sakuma-san, what's this?"

 

"F-flowers." I uttered,  stuttering. "A-and chocolates."

 

 

I can see Hatano smirking at the corner,  and Kaminaga is trying to hold his laughter.  

 

"I can see that but.. What for?" 

 

"..For yesterday night.  I apologize that I didn't fully understand what you wanted.. But now I do."

 

Maki didn't say anything,  he just waited for me to finish. 

 

_Here it goes anyway.._

 

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

 

 

I could hear Kaminaga's exaggerated gasps.

 

But I didn't pay attention to him anymore as I saw Maki blinking a couple of times, before chuckling,

 

"Is that so? But unfortunately, just this morning, a regular client demanded a few suits than usual, and it'll take time.  Perhaps next week?"

 

My heart jumped in joy and my face probably betrayed me as I probably looked happy and excited. 

 

 

_I am._

 

 

"Ah!  Yes!  Next week it is, then.." I replied.

 

 

"Thank you for the flowers,  and the chocolates. Though I have to go back to work now." Maki forms a smile,  and I inwardly told myself how lucky I am for this opportunity. 

 

"Yes,  by all means.  Thanks."

 

He gave me one last nod,  and then he walked further into one of the rooms only shop employees can enter. 

 

 

Kaminaga was frowning,  I was smiling. 

 

For the first time,  I felt I won him over. 

 

••••

 

The whole week after,  I was more lively and certainly more excited than i ever was.  

 

I refrained from visiting and ordering as usual,  since he did seemed busy.  He has his hands full because of the sudden splurge of orders from a regular costumer who owns a company,  apparently. 

 

Though I still go the same way and I steal a glance at the shop.  

 

I can see Kaminaga occasionally flying over Maki. 

 

 

But I pay him not much thought in my mind and my heart, as Maki is the one responsible for that.  

 

A small smile appears on my lips whenever I see him,  yet something didn't feel right lately.  

 

 

He seemed more tired,  exhausted. He is still looking as beautiful as he can be,  although only those who would pay attention can see that something is wrong. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finally,  the day came _._

I got off from work early since there was no meeting,  and headed straight towards the shop. 

 

Sure enough,  the shop was still open.  I was still a few meters away but I could see that there isn't any costumers anymore.

 

I felt happy, as finally, and somehow, I can be alone with him.

 

I was hoping I'd see him arranging some clothes at one corner.

 

_Though it wasn't Maki whom I saw._

 

It was Kaminaga, flying off to my direction. 

 

 

_Huh? Why him? Where's Maki?_

 

 

All of my questions were answered the moment I came face to face with the ghost.

 

 

"Please hurry up! Maki.."

 

 

His name is all I needed for my mind to assume the worst case scenario...

 

 

"Maki! He collapsed!"

 

 

That was the fastest running time I made in a few steps my whole life.

 

 

 

Entering the place, I didn't saw him anywhere. But Kaminaga flew off and guided me into one of the rooms.

 

"This way!"

 

 

 

A few more steps, and I reached where Maki is.  

 

Lying unconscious on the floor. There are a couple of fabrics near him. It seemed he droppes it and collapsed!

 

I instantly grabbed him gently unto my arms. 

And sure enough, he was breathing and panting heavily. His face flushed, and he was sweating. Ome touch on his skin felt hot. Too hot than normal.

 

"What happened?? Where's Hatano!? Others!?"

 

"No one's here right now but you... And me..." Also for the first time, I saw panic and perhaps... Sadness in Kaminaga's face...

 

 

_I can understand him..._

 

 

Without wasting anymore time, I carried Maki on a bridal way, and asked a little too loud.

 

"Where can he lie down comfortably!? Medicines!?!"

 

"There's no bed here, only a couch. It isn't comfortable enough. There's no medicine here either!" Kaminaga paused, "In our house, there is!"

 

"But,  the key--"

 

"It's on his pocket! Hurry up and lock this shop, then let's take him home!"

 

I fished Maki's pants for the keys and Kamimaga's face turns sour. "Hey! No molesting when the person's unconscious and unwell!"

 

"What do you think I'm doing!?" I got the key and glared at him. 

 

_I wouldn't take advantage of Maki.._

 

Moving on, I didn't know how I managed to close the shop while panicking on what to do. I placed Maki on the nearby bench temporarily, before carrying him again.

 

Not wasting anymore second, Kaminaga and I headed towards his and Maki's house. 

 

 

 

 

As soon as we entered the house, Kaminaga guided me towards Maki's room.

 

I can see the unhidden show of worry in the ghost's face.

 

_I didn't know ghosts can still make those.._

 

 

Once we reached the room, I carefully placed Maki on it.

 

_He's still breathing heavily._

 

"Where's the medicines?" I asked, trying to stay composed.

 

 

Kaminaga didn't answer instantly, I had to avert my gaze from Maki just to stare at him and tell him to hurry up.

 

But the moment I did..

 

 

I saw him make the saddest face he ever made. He seemed hesitant, and I noticed how his fist clenched. 

 

But he relaxed it afterwards, he slumped his shoulders and looks away.

 

 

".. Turn to the left once you exit this room. There's a small cabinet near the dining area..  Open it up and there are lots of medi--"

 

"Look after him for a while!" 

I didn't let him finish as I stormed to get what Maki needed. 

 

I left him there. It was only after I gave the water and the tablet to Maki when I realized what I said might have caused something to Kaminaga.

 

But seeing Maki's breathing more even that earlier made me sigh into contentment. He's still unconscious, although I know he'll get better sooner or later.

 

"He overworked.." The ghost sits beside me. Or floats and then sits at the edge of the bed. As expected, his weight didn't cause any dent on the soft sheets. 

 

"He just needs a little rest.. " I uttered, I know now. This past week, Maki did state that there are a lot of orders than usual from that certain costumer.

 

"Yeah.." Was what Kaminaga said, as he reached out touch Maki's blanket.

 

He laused midway, and whispered...

 

 

 

 

"Hey, could you please adjust the blanket up?"

 

So I did, and now the fabric's reach is up to Maki's chest. 

 

 

 

"Thanks." He says. 

 

 

"Yeah.." I replied. 

 

 

 

"You know, you do have a huge build, but you seem like you can't even hit a fly. So I thought maybe, this guy can't protect Miyoshi."

 

 

Silence struck the whole place as no one dared to speak. 

 

 

"Miyoshi?" That's when it came to me. 

 

 

Kaminaga chuckles, though it sounded more quiet and it didn't last long as he speak..

 

"That was his name when I met him. He changed it to Maki when I died."

 

 

_What? Why would he do that?_

I wanted to ask, but before I can even do so, he turns to me and he spoke once again. 

 

 

 

"..You see, if you haven't figured it out yet,  I was his lover and fiancé." He continued,  ".. We were about to be married,  but it didn't happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaminaga's point of view is next!! Will he tell Sakuma what really happened? Haha
> 
> Honestly, I'm not having lots of confidence on my writing lately. But writing is my way of coping with my life, so I'm here. So if you're tired of me, Sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments are appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading though, and for reaching this far waaah
> 
> this will update fast as it's meant to be short each chapter.
> 
> comments are welcomed and appreciated! It keeps me going. Thank you!


End file.
